Heir to the Throne
by Trista Evans
Summary: Tess' son Maxwell, gets sent back to Earth.
1. Heir to the Throne Part 1/?

Title: "Heir to the Throne"  
Author: CheapAndEvilGurl  
E-mail: CheapAndEvilGurl@aol.com  
Rating: R, for some language, and sexual content.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell, or any of the characters. They are owned by   
Melinda Metz, WB, or UPN and probably a buncha other people, but not me, so don't sue me.  
Summary: Future Fic about Tess and Max's son, and will move onto the entire Roswell group, minus Tess.  
Category: Uh...so far, it doesn't really have one. It will eventually be all the couples, just a basic Roswell Fic.  
Author's Notes: I'd love some feedback. This is my first future Fic, and some of it may be wrong, or whatever, but uhm...I thought I'd try the story out, let me know if you like it. And I'm kind of thinking, that maybe there is already a story with this name, and if it is, and it's yours, I'm sorry, and I'll change it. I know the story is mine, but I may have heard the title somewhere else. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
"You are the heir to the throne, Maxwell." She always told me that. Every day, several times a day. She had instilled it in me from the day I was born, until now, at the ripe age of twelve. She named me Maxwell, after him, but she never called me *Max.* It was always Maxwell. I had curly blonde hair, like hers, kept longer than I liked. And her blue eyes. But she always said I looked like my father. One day, when I was very little, I asked her about him.  
  
"Mama? Why don't I have a daddy?" Her eyes became wet and her lip quivered.  
  
"He's dead. Died. Before you were born." She turned away from me then.  
  
"Why was his name?"  
  
"Max. Just like you. His name was Max."  
  
That was all she ever really told me. As the years passed, she occasionally mentioned other things, like hair color, or the time they had spent together. But it was never much, and never detailed.  
  
It was summer. Though, you wouldn't really know it. The temperature was regulated here, never too hot, never too cold. That summer, things started changing.....  
  
  
I was dreaming. I could see man. Tall, brown hair. He was sitting on a dark green couch, in a room, watching a large box, with moving pictures on it. Television, it had to be. The graphics were so old, the people looked different. I was confused. And then things got even more confusing, when a beautiful, dark haired woman entered the picture. She slid onto the couch, into the waiting arms of the man. They hugged, and kissed, and started talking. They seemed so animated, and happy. I looked at the man again, he seemed to familiar...where did I know him from?  
  
I was awakened to the sound of my mother screaming. We lived in nice quarters, the best possible, really, but my mother's room was right next to my own, and I could hear her troubled yelps clearly. I dashed out of my bed, and into her room. She was talking, screaming........in her sleep. I stood by the doorway, and listened.  
  
"Alex....I'm so sorry, Alex. I didn't mean to kill him, Max, I didn't, I swear. I'm your wife, Max, you have to love me...Alex...Alex, I'm sorry."   
  
She moaned into her pillow, then turned over, and continued to babble, until it was quiet again. Alex? Who was Alex?  
  
  
The next morning, I walked into the kitchen, and looked at my mother. Her short blonde curls were frizzy, and dirty looking. Dark circles surrounded her puffy eyes, and her complexion was pale.  
  
"Who's Alex?" I asked. She looked up, her eyes wide.  
  
"Alex...." She whispered, her eyes darting back and forth. "He's here. He won't leave me alone. I didn't mean to, I didn't." She looked at me. "You look like your father." My mother jumped up from the table, and looked around, her eyes wild. I stood there, like an idiot, not sure of what to do. Suddenly, she pushes the table over, dishes landing on the floor, breaking. And then she screamed. Oh man, did she scream. She raised her arms, and opened her mouth, and screamed. An agonizing, terrified scream ripped through her body.  
  
"Alex, "She screamed. "Alex, I didn't mean to kill you." Our sectional door opened, followed by Kivar, and a few of his men.  
  
"What did I tell you, Tess? This is it. This is the last straw, you bitch." He pulled her up, and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her into her bedroom. She screamed harder, and punched his back, her small fists beating him. I stepped forward.  
  
"Mom? What's going on? Stop..." A guard grabbed me, and held me still. I didn't move. I knew better then to try and fight one of Kivar's men. My mother continued to scream, and then Kivar appeared at the door.  
  
"Come here, young Maxwell. I want you to see this, THIS...is something you will never forget." My body started shaking, and I swallowed hard. Kivar's main man, Tatun, pushed me until I walked, and then we stopped at my mother's door. Kivar had bound her wrists and legs to the bed. He reached out, and slapped her tear streaked face. He slapped again, and again, and she started to cry harder. I tried to look away, but Kivar roared.  
  
"Watch....watch and see what your mother deserves." He punched her jaw, and then her neck, beating her mercilessly. She was on the verge of passing out, I could tell. And then her head roller over to the side, and she saw me.  
  
"Please....don't let him see, Kivar. You promised he would never see."   
  
"And you promised to control yourself, but you fucked up again, didn't you, Tess? Didn't you!!" She closed her eyes, and Kivar undressed, until he was naked from the waist down. And then right before my innocent eyes, he forced himself on her. She twisted, and turned beneath him, screaming and struggling, as he forced himself into her body, violently. I saw then, her naked body, bruised everywhere. It was awful, bruises of dark purple, almost black covered nearly her entire body. And then, as I waited for it to end, still inside my mother, Kivar reached up, and took her head in his hands. He planted a kiss on her lip, and then snapped her neck. She was dead. Oh no, she was dead. He killed her. I gasped, and let out a small scream, before I passed out, and everything went black.  
  
  
  
I woke up. The room was dark, and I felt dead, drugged. I tried to raise my arm, but it felt so heavy. There were no windows, and one door, which was shut. I tried to speak, to call out.  
  
"Arggphl...." was all that came out. I closed my eyes, feeling dizzy and sick, when two people entered my room.  
  
"What should we do with him, Sir?" I recognized Tatun's voice, and then Kivar's, when he replied.  
  
"Keep him here, and keep him drugged. We'll warp his mind, and make him believe his mother tried to kill him, or such other nonsense. He is, the heir to the throne, and we must keep him under our thumb." They walked out, and shut the door. Kivar killed my mother, I thought. Kivar killed her. I closed my eyes again, unable to keep them open, and fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
"Yo, kid, wake up." Someone was shaking me. "Yo. C'mon, dawg, I don't have all day, jus wake up, will ya?" I opened my eyes. She was tall, with short dirty blonde hair, heavy black makeup around her eyes. A dark green tank top covered her heaving chest, and she wore greenish army pants. Black bracelets covered her arms.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, my voice barely audible.  
  
"I'm your guardian angel, what do you care? I'm here to get you outta here, fool." She shook her head. "Snaps, I'm risking my own life to save you, and you still gotta hate. You look like Zan, and a little like Ava. Wonda whatever happened to that little....nevermind. Let's go, kid." Ava? Zan? Who were they? I wondered. She picked me up, and held me in her arms. I still felt weak, and tired, and I could barely move. She ran down hallways, and past doors, and out of the quarters we were in. She kept running, and then I heard loud sirens, the sirens that went off when a criminal escaped.  
  
"Shit, yo, there gonna kill me, I know it." She said, mostly to herself, as she ran down the rocky pathway, until she got to a small ship. It was an Elco, a small, one man ship. You set it, and then it automatically took you where ever. She set me in it, and locked me in the seat.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She bit down on her lip, and looked around. "For Zan, ok. I owe Zan. Now, you gotta remember this kid. Find Zan...er...Max. Max Evans. Or this little alien restaurant, or something. There's also this...cop guy. His name is Valenti. He's the man, ok, he'll help you out. Remember that, kid." She turned a dial, and shut the portal, and it immediately started to shake. She took a few steps back, and then ran.   
  
"Thank you..." I muttered, before my eyes closed, and my body gave out. I tried to remember what the dial, said. Where she was sending me....ah, yes. Earth. I was going to Earth.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  



	2. Heir to the Throne Part 2/?

  
Isabel stayed in Roswell, just like Max wanted. She had become somewhat of an invalid. She lived alone, in a small house, with cats to keep her company. Her days consisted of visiting Alex's grave, and painting. She painted all day and night. It was all she had left. No boyfriend, no loves. Nothing. She saw Max daily, usually at her house. And Michael visited whenever he could. But most of her time, was spent at home.   
  
  
Max smiled back at Liz, and laughed.  
  
"I'm glad she's coming. I know you missed her." Liz nodded anxiously, then jumped off the couch, and scattered across the room.  
  
"I gotta shower!!" She called, and Max turned his attention back to the tv.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The blazing sun forced my eyes open. I yawned, and looked around. This must be earth, I thought. The Elco was gone, disengrated, just like it was programmed to do. I was left with a small case, with food and supplies. Tired, and feeling weak, I started walking. I could see roads, and buildings in the distance. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember what the girl had said. I saw her dark eyes, and heard her words. Valenti. Crashdown. I had to find them...or it. And Max. Max Evans.   
  
I kept walking, but my eyes were closing. The sun was hot, the humidy killing me. I could barely breath. The climate on our planet had always been regulated, and now I was in this...this hot place!! I stopped, trying to focus, but everything swirled around me. I looked up at the sun, and saw my mother's beautiful face.  
  
"Your heir to the throne, Maxwell, you are."   
"Mom..."I whispered as my legs gave out, and my eyes closed. My head hit the ground, and that was it. Everything went dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sheriff Kyle Valenti drove down Main Street, towards the open desert. A passing driver had reported some disturbance in the area, and Kyle was always the first to check it out. Couldn't have any alien buddies running around Roswell they he didn't know about. Alan Jackson blasted from the radio as Kyle drove, tapping on the steering wheel. He danced in his seat, keeping his eyes on the road. He picked up a cup of coffee from it's holder, and brought it to his lips.  
  
"Shit!" He exclaimed as the hot liquid spilled down his mouth, and all over his short. He glanced back at the road, and drove past something that looked to be a child. Groaning, he pulled over, and tossed the nearly empty cup of coffee on the ground. Cops were always the worst ruled breakers. Blowing red lights, littering, parking in no parking zones. And they did it, because they could. He kneeled next to the blonde haired little boy, and felt his pulse. It was strong. He rolled him over, and looked at him. There was something so famillar about him. Short blonde curls danced around sun-burned face. Kyle picked him up, and carried him over to his SUV. He gentley set him in the back seat, and turned the AC on high. He sat in the driver's seat, and started to go through the little guy's bag. It was filled with food, and liquids, and a small bottle of pills. He closed the case, and ran his fingers over the top. It had a large symbol in the middle, and there was something to familiar about it. He stared at it, hard, and then realized what it was, just as tiny white hands grabbed around his neck, and he dropped the case.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really, Michael. I don't know why you hate flying so much. I love it!" Maria exclaimed, as they left the airport into a rented car. Michael grunted back. He hated flying. Never trusted planes. Maria sat in the driver's side, insisting she drive.  
  
"Michael, we all know I'm the better driver!"  
  
"You? A better driver? Ha Ha ha. Yeah right, Mar. No way."  
  
"You don't even have a license! And I passed my test with flying colors." Michael grunted again and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sure, Maria. Just go." She started the car, and sped out the airport, almost hitting a cab.   
  
"God, the people here are worse than New York drivers!!!" Maria yelled. Michael sat back and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long drive to Roswell. And he was so scared of seeing Isabel again.  
  
  
  
  
Isabel kneeled down at Alex's gravestone. She was there, pretty red flowers in her hand like always. Monday was Red. Tuesday was yellow. Wednesday was white, and Thursday was pink. Friday was roses, any color, roses for the day he died. She didn't come on weekends. Max wouldn't let her.   
  
"Max always says I spend way too much time here. He doesn't understand how much I miss you. And you miss me too, don't you? Of course you do. You loved me."  
  
"I drew a picture of you today. I'm sure you would like it. I can't show it to Max, he'd be angry with me. He keeps asking me to move in with him, that living alone is making me crazy. I can't leave. How would you find me, Alex?" She pushed a long strand of blonde hair out of her face, and leaned forward to press her lips against the cool stone. She had lost a great deal of weight, and rarely work makeup anymore. Her clothes were mostly black, and plain. She was still very beautiful, but she looked lost, and seemed to be a lost, little girl. She retreated into a fantasy world, and believed...believed that Alex lived with her, in that lonely house.  
  
"I'll be back later, Alex. I have to go. Michael will be here soon. I really don't want to see him, but you know why." Isabel sighed, and stood up, walking away from Alex's grave.  
  
"Goodbye." She called to him.  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you!? Tell me, now!" I demaned, my hands around the stranger's neck. With easy strength, the man pulled my hands down, and twisted my arm. I yelped out in pain.  
  
"I don't know who you are kid, but I'm the Sheriff around here. Kyle Valenti. And you just assaulted an officer of the law." I backed away, eyes wide.  
  
"Valenti?" I asked. He nodded, and turned the car on. I brought my knees to my chest, trying to decide. Valenti. She had said Valenti, right? What if he's not the right person. He'll kill me. I'm not from earth. God, I wish my mom was here. Suddenly, I blurted out what I was thinking.  
  
"Wait. I need you to help me. The girl told me to find you. My name is Maxwell Evans, and I'm not....I'm not from around here."  
  



	3. Heir to the Throne Part 3/?

Maria parked and hopped out of the car. She smiled brilliantly at Liz, and ran towards her. She had her hair cut short, and died jet-black. Blue contacts in her eyes, made a beautiful contrast to her dark hair. A short, black skirt, and silvery blue tank clothed her slender body, and tall, black boots covered her feet. She looked radiant, beautiful, and so happy. Liz couldn't help but smile, and gaze at her friend in awe.  
But Ms. De Luca saw that her old friend hadn't changed much. Her hair was still long, the same natural dark brown. She still had a perfect complexion, and needed no makeup to pretty her face. Her smile was bright, her lips slick with lip gloss, but Maria saw the truth in her eyes. She saw she was hurting, and longed for the company of the old group back.  
  
"Liz! OMG, Liz, you look so great!" Maria cried, as she ran into Liz's open arms, and they hugged each other close.  
  
"Maria, your hair! It's all gone, and black. Wow. You look so....different."  
  
"It's all the rage. People think it's good for my career, you know? I look exotic and mysterious."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, it's great. You look great. It's just different." Liz forced another smile, and looked far behind Maria, at Michael, who was getting bags out of the trunk. He looked the same, just older. The last three years had aged him, Liz could tell. But they certainly hadn't aged Maria.  
  
"Michael, c'mon! Come say hi to Lizzy!" Michael pulled the last bag over his shoulder, and headed up the walkway, slowly. He reached the porch, and set the bags on the ground. Liz and Michael made eye contact, and looked at each other for what seemed an eternity. Maria blinked, and shifted uneasily from foot to foot.  
  
"Hey..."Michael muttered, not taking his eyes from hers. Liz bit down on her lip, and looked away.  
  
"Hi, Michael. It's great to see you again," She managed to sqeak, picking up Maria's large suitcase. A distraction, thank you, Liz thought. Michael sighed, then put on a happy face for the anxious Maria. He couldn't let himself remember the past. It hurt, too much. Way too much.  
  
"So where's Maxwell?" Michael asked.  
  
"He went to get Isabel. They'll be here soon." She turned, and headed back into the house, Maria and Michael at her heels. Soon could be a very long time. They all knew that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Max, get away from me!!" Isabel screamed, punching him with balled fists. He kept forcing the short sleeved pink sweater over her head, but she wouldn't let him. Max didn't want Michael to see Isabel so dreary, so messed up. When they had left so many years ago, Max promised to keep her safe and happy, but he hadn't done such a great job. He bought her a cherry pink sweater, and a suede skirt, with the help of the saleslady. He thought the colors would make her look happier, and not so pale. Max had already forced her into the shower, washing her hair like she was a little girl. But that's what Isabel had become. A little girl, who couldn't really take care of herself, once she was in her fantasy world. He pinned her down on the bed, and glared.  
  
"I'm not going to let them see what you've become."  
  
"Why? I've accepted it. You should, too."  
  
"You've become a crazy, ugly cat lady. The same kind of people we made fun of when we were little. I'm almost ashamed to call you my sister."  
  
She spat in his face then, and he spat right back. They went through this, every time Max wanted her to leave the house. A big struggled, mean words, a few spit and slaps, but Max always won in the end.   
  
Isabel wiped her face, and then sighed, laying her head to the side.  
  
"Isabel, please, just do this and get it over with." He said in a gentle voice. She glared, her ice blue eyes angry, and hurt.  
  
"Fine." She muttered, sitting up, and quickly pulling the pretty pink sweater over her bosom. She was already embarressed enough. Max had seen her naked, shampooed her hair, and brushed it. Then he had gotten her mostly dressed. Stupid, Isabel, your stupid, she thought.  
  
"Fine. I'm ready. Let's go," She said, pulling on her sandals. Max shook his head, and held up a small, handled bag. Then dumped the contents on her bed. Pale pink lipstick, and matching eye shadow. Power. Eyeliner and mascara. He was going to make her wear makeup, again. She groaned, hating this. She wanted so much to go see Alex. He would be worried, wondering where she was. Isabel sat down, heavily, and picked up the tiny containers. Max watched, as she applied her makeup, painting her face with perfection and ease. She pulled her long hair foreward, and it framed her pretty face. She looked at herself, seeing the old Isabel, almost. The sweater should be red, she thought, bringing her fingers to it, and changing the color to a deep crimson. Max raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Alex likes me in red,"She said, in a matter-of-factly way. Max nodded, turning away to pick up her sweater, holding back tears of pity for the sister that wasn't there. And for the girl she used to be.  
  
  
  
  
"Maxwell Evans? Is that a joke?" Kyle asked, shaking his head. Unreal. Max had set this up, hadn't he? What a cruel joke, he thought.  
  
"A joke? I don't think this is very funny. I'm Maxwell Evans. The girl....she saved me. And she told me to find you. And now I did, so you have to help me. She said so. Help me find the alien cafe, and the ufo center, and help me find Max Evans. You have to. I'm...." I said, lowering my voice, and muttered, "heir to the throne."  
  
"How much did Max pay you to do this? That guy, man." Kyle laughed.  
  
"Max? You know him? Take me to him, please!" I pleaded.  
  
"Uh-huh. Ok. Your Max's son, from Planet Pecs. Are you here to save the world? Sure, I'll take you to him." Kyle shook his head, laughing, and started the car.   
  
"Maxwell Evans. What a riot." He said to himself, as they drove back into Roswell.  
  
  
  
  
Michael walked around Liz and Max's living room, gazing at everything was was truly her. The walls were peach and creme, as were her plush looking couches. The carpet felt soft under his feet. The walls had famous paintings on them, and the table's were covered with framed pictures of Liz and Max, of Maria, and of him, too. There was another frame with Liz and her parents, and another with the entire group at prom so many years ago. He saw that she had edited Tess out, and put flowers in her place. He laughed.  
  
"That picture always makes me smile, too." Liz said, coming up behind him. She set a slender arm on his shoulder, leaning slightly on him, and leaned over to gaze at the picture.   
  
"We all seemed very happy,"He commented. Liz nodded in agreement, closing her eyes, and trying to remember.  
  
"Did you love me, even then?"  
  
"Liz...."  
  
"Shhh. Just tell me. Did you?"  
  
"Did he what?" Maria asked innocently, stepping into the room. Liz whipped herself around, and away from Michael.  
  
"Did he really like Metallica when we were in school. I could never understand how people could consider that music," Liz said, quickly. Maria looked at her, then at Michael.  
  
"Michael never liked Metallica, Liz. What in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh. Maybe I thinking of Alex,"She replied, letting his name slide of her tongue. Maria winced.  
  
"Maybe. Liz, let me show you all the great clothes I brought from the city! C'mon!" She said, changing her mood, and going back to her happy self. She started back up the stairs, and Liz followed, glancing back at Michael, that same question on her eyes. Michael sighed, turning away, and fell back into the sofa, letting his mind wander.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Three years ago*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Liz, we can't do this, it's wrong. I love Maria. And you love Max. What happend last night was wrong, so wrong!"  
  
"Don't say that, Michael. Your scaring me. I know, this started off as.....sex. But it's more, so much more, Michael. You love me, I know you do."  
  
"This has been going on for too long, Liz. I'm leaving, this is it. I'm telling Maria I want her to go to New York, and that I'm going with you. I betrayed my friend. And my girlfriend. This is wrong."  
  
"But don't you love me, Michael?"  
  
"Don't ask me that."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"I am."  
  
"No, you won't."  
  
"I am, Liz. I am. I'm serious this time." She jumped up off Michael's couch, shaking her head, and put a finger to his lips. Then she kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth, and he kissed back, passionately. Soon, they were tearing each other's clothes off. He tore off her shirt, and bra, bring his lips to a hard pink nipple. Liz moaned.  
  
"Yes, Michael....Yes..." She groaned. She grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head, and tore his pants down his hips. They fell onto the couch, kissing and carressing, until soon they were naked, and he was inside her. Liz rode him, crying out in ecstasy, and grinding herself against his body.  
  
They didn't hear the knob turn. Nor did they hear the door unlock. And they didn't even see Isabel walk in, her arms full of food. She had decided to stop at Michael's, with dinner, since Maria was visiting an aunt in new york, and getting the feel of the town.   
  
"I got chi- -...."Isabel started to say, and then looked up. Michael was sprawled out on the couch, a dark haired woman on top of him. There naked bodies were both in plain sight, and Isabel gasped. The girl moved faster, and then let out a long, loud moan, and a deep sigh.  
  
"Ooh, Michael..."She said, leaning down to kiss him. Isabel heard her voice. Liz. Oh my god. It was Liz.  
  
"Oh, god..."She said aloud, and Liz turned.  
  
"Shit!"She gasped, and pulled herself off Michael's body. Michael sat up, and saw Isabel standing there, her eyes wide.   
  
"Isabel..."He said. She shook her head, and dropped the food to the floor. And then as soon as she was there, she gone. Michael jumped of the couch, pulling pants onto his naked body, as Liz just stood there, not sure of what to do. Michael looked at Liz, and then ran out of his apartment. He didn't follow Isabel. And he didn't go back to see Liz. He got on his bike, and drove. And drove. And drove, all the way to New York. He had never wanted to see Roswell again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michael opened his eyes, shaking the memory from his head. Maria and Liz were still upstairs, talking and looking at clothes. He sighed, feeling guilty, and leaned over the couch, gazing out the window. And in a few moments, he saw Max pulling up, with Isabel in tow. He was going to see Isabel. It was happening. And he couldn't stop it.  
  
  
  
Max put the jeep in park, and glanced over at Isabel. She stared straight ahead, not talking, not even thinking. She seemed dead. Max sighed, and opened his door, just as Kyle pulled up behind him. Max stepped out of the jeep, and shut the door, heading towards Kyle. Kyle hopped out, and looked at Max.  
  
"This was a great prank, really man. How did you find a kid that looked so much like you and....someone else? You must have really payed this kid off, I totally thought he was passed out.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Kyle?" Max asked. Kyle laughed.   
  
"The kid, man. Hey kid! Hey Maxwell! Come out here."  
  
The door opened, and a little boy stepped out. They could all clearly see who he resembled, and both Isabel and Max gasped.  
  
"Oh my god..." 


	4. Heir to the Throne Part 4/?

They were all in the living room, as I sat in the small kitchen, sipping water. There hushed, angry voices weren't audible through the wall, and I desperately wondered what they were talking about. About me, I was sure, but.....were they going to hurt me? To send me back? The girl....the same girl that helped me. She was there...except...different. Thinner, yet prettier. Longer hair, carefully applied makeup. She looked almost scared, her blue eyes wide. Was she going to send me back? I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I blinked them away.   
  
  
  
  
  
"How the hell did he get here?!"  
  
"I don't know, how about you ask him?"  
  
Max shook his head. It was obvious, to all of them, who he was. One look told you. He was the perfect combination of Tess and Max. A beautiful child, really. And they had all wondered, what had happend to him.......  
  
Isabel sighed, and glanced around. It was almost time to go see Alex, and eat dinner with him. She squirmed anxiously on the chair, as a small head of curly blonde hair peaked out around the corner, his eyes wide and scared, wet with tears. She looked at him, and felt an overwhelming sense of compassion, an almost motherly sense to take him and hug him, but she did none of that. She only looked away. Max followed Isabel's gaze, and motioned toward the boy.  
  
"Come in here," He said, a hint of anger in his voice. The young boy walked unsteadily into the room, but he kept his head high. Running his hands through his hair, the same way Max did when he was nervous, or upset, he stood very still in the middle of the room. Maria watched him, and tried to smile.  
  
"He looks so much like..."  
  
"Tess." Liz interupted, the name sliding off her tongue in an offhand way, and Max glanced at her.  
  
"You knew my mother?" He asked, turning to the pretty girl with dyed black hair, and sharp blue eyes.  
  
"We all did, kid."   
  
"Yes, we did. And now....you need to talk, and tell us....everything."  
  
  
  
  
I talked until my throat was dry, as the group listened. Max, who I was still wondering about, if he was my father or not, appeared to almost cry, when I told him of my mother. They all looked disturbed, except for the one with long brown hair, Liz. She didn't flinch, or cry. She remained emotionless as I spoke. When I told them what Kivar did, I started to choke, and almost cry. I told them of our planet, of my mother, and about myself.  
  
"My mother often spoke of Alex....." I knew he wasn't here. Kyle, Michael, Max......no Alex. The pretty blonde girl winced when I said his name, as did Maria, who I had learned was the beautiful black-haired woman. I looked around, waiting for one of them to speak.  
  
"Alex died." Michael said coldly, his tone like ice. I closed and opened my eyes, and breathed deeply again, before I spoke.  
  
"My mother killed him, didn't she?" I asked. They looked at one another, except for Isabel, who started into space. Minutes passed, and no one spoke, until, finally Isabel opened her mouth, and spoke softly, looking at me.  
  
"Yes, she did. She mind-warped his brain, too much, until it was weak, and he died." She said in a flat tone, tears trickling down her cheeks. I didn't know what to say. In the last week, I had experienced such trama, death, and now more death.   
  
"I'm sorry." I said. I couldn't think of anything else. Isabel nodded, seemingly satisfied with my sincerity.  
  
"The girl, that helped me....she told me to find you, Valenti. And you too, Max Evans, but....I'm very confused, because, she looked like you, Isabel. Except, your prettier. Her hair was all cut off...and..."  
  
"That was probably Lonnie, which is sort of....a clone." Max said quickly, before I got into detail. I nodded.  
  
"If it wasn't for her, Kivar would have probably," I choked on the words, "killed me."  
  
"I guess you probably figured out that....I'm your father," Max said, but he sounded so ashamed.  
  
"My mother told me your name was Max, like mine." Max nodded, sighing a bit.  
  
"I guess this is your new home," He said, glancing at Liz. Liz nodded, and forced a smile.  
  
"Do you have powers?" Maria asked, and I smiled.  
  
"Of course." And quickly, I changed shape, right before there eyes. I grew taller, thinner, and full of curves. My hair turned longer, and black. I grew breasts, and lost...other parts. It was such a funny feeling, but even funnier, was the look on their faces.  
  
"Can't you guys do this? I mean, you are all aliens, right?" I asked, in Maria's voice. She giggled.  
  
"Freaky!"  
  
"Could you go back to you now? That is weird..." Michael begged. I nodded and did so.  
  
"We....we didn't realize that was possible. And only Isabel, Michael, and I are aliens. Maria and Liz are human."  
  
"Oh." I said, and then added, "I can teach you how to do that. It's not hard." Max nodded, letting out a deep sigh.   
  
"Well, Maxwell......welcome to Earth."  
  
  
  
After eating 'chinese food', Liz made up the pullout couch for me. She left a small light on, leaving extra pillows, and a blanket, incase I was cold. She has even put a glass of water on the coffee table near me. The thoughtfulness reminded me of my mother, but she wasn't warm. She appeared bothered by me, not in the sense that she was annoyed.....just...uneasy. Michael and Maria were in the guest room, fast asleep by now. But I couldn't sleep. I layed on the pullout, gazing into the darkness. I missed my mom. I wanted to see her pretty face, smell her perfume. Before I knew it, I was crying, baby tears. I cried into my pillow, choking and sputtering, barely breathing, and then I started coughing.   
  
"Drink some water, kid." Maria told me, appearing near my bedside as if out of nowhere. I sat up, embarressed. I was too old for tears. I took her advice, and sipped the water, taking a deep breath. She sat down near the edge of the bed, and looked at me.  
  
"You miss her,huh? Your mom?" She asked, and I actually heard a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"I know how you feel. My mom, and my cousin, were killed a few years ago." She bit down, and looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Thanks. Well, um, try to sleep, ok?" She smiled, and ruffled my hair, and just like she had appeared, she was gone.  
  



End file.
